


Paris

by Lady_Downey



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Downey/pseuds/Lady_Downey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis takes Sansa to Paris. A (mostly) fluffy fic about them exploring the city of love. //There's little plot to this, just lots of Sansa and Stannis as a couple interactions. // Inspired by Lana del Rey's Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. un

She didn't think he'd agree to it.

  
When she had asked him to go to Paris she was being playful and silly, doing nothing more than voicing her wishes no matter how improbable they were.

  
She had always wanted to be unapologetically in love with him. Their relationship wasn’t viewed in the best light by others so that wasn't always easy. Many thought he was taking advantage of her or that she only wanted him for his money. Others thought she had broken his marriage with Selyse. Most comments weren’t directed at him though, the reason why Stannis wasn’t as distressed as her. Sansa carried the blunt of them; the comments directed at her being more hateful and shameful. He knew how she felt and the situation they were in though, and was always very efficient about clearing up the rumors in that way of his that left no space for debate.

  
It hurt her nevertheless because they never really stopped. Everyone had an opinion about them, and she wanted nothing more but to escape their judgement. She imagined going to a place where nobody knew them, where she could hold his hand without thinking it twice it or dining together without worrying someone might recognize them.

  
They were ready to go to bed, the room black except for the lights visible from the city from the window, when Sansa draped herself over his body and pressed kisses on his bare chest, making her way up till his neck.

  
“Let’s go to Paris,” she murmured against his skin. She pulled away a bit to look him. Eyes regarded her under the darkness, their blue shining. “We could go to the Eiffel tower and the Panthéon. And we could eat cheese and drink wine. Nobody would know us.”

  
“Then let’s go,” he simply said.

  
There was no way he was being serious. So when he said let’s go, Sansa wasn’t sure if he meant those words. It mattered little to her, however, as his lips captured hers and he rolled her onto her back, his body settling between her hips.

  
Paris was forgotten until the next morning.

  
When she had stumbled into the kitchen wearing nothing but his shirt, he had already booked their flight, first class, for that evening for Paris.

  
Stannis wasn't the most spontaneous man, to say the least. He liked little change and he was busy most of the time as the CEO of one of the most renowned companies in the city. But when he was spontaneous, it was always such a surprise obviously, and that it was for her made her feel like the luckiest girl alive.


	2. deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all the lovely people who left nice, encouraging comments in the 1st chapter- they were really motivating (and made me feel the pressure though I actually need it cause I'm lazy) and so amazing to read so thank you so much.

They were in a taxi on their way to the hotel from the Charles-de-Gaulle airport. The flight had been long and tiresome even in their plush and ample seats at the front of the plane. She had slept for most of the flight, even when she had to lend him her pillow so he could get some proper rest. He had not been in the best of moods as they struggled to exit the airport, which was immense and crowded, but now, as the taxi weaved itself in and out of traffic, she found him quite relaxed as he looked out of the car’s window.

It was a blur of unknown places neither of them recognized yet the promise of discovery they held was exciting, especially to Sansa. One thing that was easy to spot was the cherry blossoms blooming from some trees, reminding you at every corner that it was spring. 

Sansa took his hand in hers. It was cold and familiar. His slender fingers curled with hers. She leaned onto him, her head against his shoulder, happy to be here with him.

She beamed at him as she settled her chin on his shoulder to take a better look at him. “I can’t believe that we’re really here.”

A corner of his mouth lifted as his eyes flickered towards her. “Better start believing it,” he said, not unkindly. “This trip isn’t exactly the cheapest.”

She knew the trip was quite expensive, especially as an impromptu trip. The figures were quite overwhelming. She wasn't satisfied with him paying for the whole thing though, so she had managed to get him to accept the fact she was at least treating him when they went out. It was the least she could do so to be at ease and fully enjoy Paris. She had money of her own, though in no way as much as Stannis, that she could spend; though she was just a student in her last semester of university studying English, her bank account had been collecting huge interests after her father died. 

In the end, Sansa couldn’t just say no to a trip to Paris, especially one with Stannis. It was exciting and terrifying; her heart would start pounding rapidly at the thought of what it all might mean. There was one idea in particular that was very insistent, very persuading but she wouldn’t let it run free in her mind. Those were words he hadn't uttered.

“It didn’t have to be Paris, you know that,” Sansa replied, contemplating him, “Anywhere else would’ve done.” They could’ve gone to the nearest city to theirs, really, or stayed holed up in his apartment, and it wouldn’t have mattered to her as long as they were together. “If you wanted to take me to the restaurant in front of your place I’d still be happy,” she added, rather coyly. 

That amused him. “You hate that restaurant,” he told her, holding her gaze. “You wanted to come here and I wanted to take you, so here we are.” The earnest, modest way he spoke suggested there was no doubt for him he should have taken her. 

A big smile spread on her face. How did she become so lucky? A year ago she would have never thought Stannis would be the best boyfriend she’d ever have but now look at them. They were in freaking Paris. “Thank you, Stannis.” Sansa kissed his cheek, the slight stubble growing on his face tickling her face.

He raised an eyebrow, a smile appearing on his face. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Is that all I’m getting for bringing you here?”

As an answer, she leaned over and pressed her lips on his, her free hand going to hold the back of his head, keeping him closer. She kissed him, his mouth opening effortlessly for hers, their tongues meeting for a dance they knew too well. His other hand held her arm, clutching at her; their chests touching slightly. They made out quite shamelessly in the back of the taxi, completely unaware of the driver and his looks. She broke the kiss after getting rather breathless. He, however, wasn’t in the mindset of stopping any soon and tried resuming the kiss. She bit his lip lightly, pulling away before he tried anything else.

“That’s all you’re getting,” she said seriously, moving her hand down to rest on his neck. The look of confused disappointment that appeared on his face made her grin. He was so easy to tease, and she loved that.

Sansa moved closer again, her lips moving to his ear. She whispered, quite unabashedly, “You’ll have to wait until we’re in our room for more.” When she met his gaze, there was a slight blush and a cheeky smile on her face .

“Is that a promise? I’ll hold you to it,” he declared in a playful tone. Their faces were very close; she could see him looking at her lips.

“Oh, you’ll find me very obliging,” she said. “This is the city of love, after all.”

This time he finally kissed her, and she let him. If being in Paris was going to be like this, it was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this fic would get updated soonish (rather than this late) but I overestimated my writing skills, guys, and it doesn't help that I'm my worst critic. Do expect a chapter every Friday night, though- that's my deadline/goal for this fic. This is a work in progress so please bear with me. Feel more than free to leave me any feedback and to correct me if you catch anything wrong grammar- and spelling-wise- it's only just me doing the best I can. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and have a great weekend! :D -Alicia

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled on this ship by pure chance. Now I can't have enough. I couldn't stop thinking about this two, so my mind started wondering. This happened. Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable. It was fun to write :) -Alicia


End file.
